Vampire Academy Bloodsisters D POV
by ZoboNila
Summary: Dimitri Belikov finally found the Dragomir princess and her best friend Rose hathaway. He brings them back to the Vampire Academy and has to learn that this changed his life on many ways. (I'm German so there could be a few faults...I hope you like it after all and please Review and tell me what I could do better. You can also tell me your ideas, for a little inspiration.)
1. Chapter 1

"Dimitri!"

I turned instantly at the sound of my name, shooting a glare at the guardian approaching in the darkness. What was he thinking? Everyone out here tonight knew how essential secrecy was. It didn't matter that he was young and simply excited about his first big mission. We had no room for errors, not when this was the only break we'd had in over a year. Realizing his mistake, he grew apologetic, though not nearly enough.

"Sorry." He dropped his voice to a stage whisper and tapped his ear. "Headset's not working. We checked the house, and they're already gone. They must have had warning, maybe a perimeter of spies on the streets." As his excitement returned, the young guardian—Laurence—began speaking rapidly. "I was thinking about it. They probably have a whole network of people working with them! It makes sense, right? How else have they managed to stay ahead of us for so long? There's no telling how deep this conspiracy goes! We might be facing an army tonight!"

I said nothing and showed nothing as I mulled over his words. It _was_ something of a mystery how a couple of teenage girls had managed to escape detection for two years, especially when one of them was a privileged Moroi princess and the other a delinquent dhampir with a disciplinary file so long that it broke school records. When I'd joined the teaching staff of St. Vladimir's last year and learned of the princess's case, I'd honestly been surprised the girls hadn't slipped up sooner. Being in league with others might explain how they'd remained hidden …and yet, in all our data gathering, we'd never once had even the slightest hint that they had _one_ accomplice, let alone "a whole network" or "army."

My silence made Laurence nervous, and he no longer smiled. "It's irrelevant now," I told him.

"And there's no point jumping to conclusions when—"

"Dimitri?" A female voice crackled in my earpiece. "We've got visuals on them. They're approaching the intersection of Brown and Boudreaux, from the north."

Without another word to Laurence, I turned and headed toward the streets indicated. I heard him running after me, but his stride was shorter, and he couldn't quite keep up. I tried to force calm as my heart rate increased, but it was difficult. This was it. _This was it._ We might finally have her: Vasilisa Dragomir, the missing princess, last of her line. Although I knew all guardian work was honorable—including the instruction of future guardians—part of me had longed for something more at St. Vladimir's. When I'd learned about the Dragomir princess and how she'd escaped the school, I'd made finding her a personal project, pushing leads that others had said were hopeless.

Me? I didn't believe in hopeless.

I slowed my pace as the intersection neared, allowing Laurence to catch up. A quick scan revealed the dark shapes of other guardians lurking in shadows and behind objects. This was the spot they'd chosen for the interception. Quickly, I stepped off the road and hid in the cover of a tree, urging Laurence to do the same with a jerk of my head. We didn't have to wait long. As I peered around the tree's edge, I saw two female figures approaching, one practically dragging the other along. At first, I assumed it must be the stronger dhampir helping the princess, but as they grew closer, their heights and builds revealed that it was exactly the opposite.

I had no time to ponder this oddity. When they were about six feet from me, I quickly stepped out from the tree and blocked their path. They came to a halt, and whatever weaknesses the dhampir girl had now vanished. She grabbed the princess roughly by the arm and jerked her back, so that the dhampir's own body served as a shield keeping me away. Around us, other guardians fanned out, taking defensive positions but not advancing without my command. The dhampir girl's dark eyes made note of them, but she kept her attention focused squarely on me.

I didn't entirely know what to expect from her, maybe that she'd try to run away or beg for her freedom. Instead, she shifted into an even more defensive position in front of the princess and spoke in a voice that was barely more than a growl: "Leave her alone. Don't touch her."

The girl was hopelessly outmatched yet still defiant, as though _I_ were the one at a disadvantage. In moments like these, I was glad my old instructors in Russia had grilled me into concealing my feelings—because I was surprised. Very surprised. And as I took this dhampir girl in, I suddenly understood with perfect clarity how they'd eluded us for so long. A network of accomplices? An army? Laurence was a fool. The princess didn't need a network or army, not when she had this protector.

Rose Hathaway.

There was a passion and intensity that radiated off of her, almost like a palpable thing. Tension filled every part of her body as she regarded me, daring me to make a move. She possessed a fierceness I hadn't expected—that no one had expected, I realized, most likely because they couldn't see past that delinquent record of hers. But there was a look in her eyes now that said this was no joke, that she would die a thousand times over before she let anyone harm the princess at her back. She reminded me of a cornered wildcat, sleek and beautiful—but fully capable of clawing your face out if provoked.

And yes, even in the poor lighting, I could see that she was beautiful—in a deadly way—and that struck me too. Her pictures hadn't done her justice. Long, dark hair framed a face filled with the sort of hard-edged beauty a man might easily dash his heart against. Her eyes, though filled with hatred for me, still managed to be alluring—which only added to her danger. She might be unarmed, but Rose Hathaway was in possession of many weapons.

I didn't want to fight her and held out my hands in a placating gesture as I took a step forward. "I'm not going to—"

She attacked.

I saw it coming and wasn't surprised by the action itself so much as that she'd even try it with the odds stacked against her. Should I have been surprised? Probably not. As I'd observed, it was clear that Rose was willing to do anything and fight anyone to protect her friend. I admired that—I admired that _a lot_—but it didn't stop me from striking out to block her. The princess was still my goal tonight. And although Rose might have passion and defiance, her attack was clumsy and easy to deflect. She'd been gone too long from formal training. She recovered badly and started to fall, and I remembered how she'd stumbled earlier. Out of instinct, I reached out and caught her before she could hit the ground, keeping her steady on her feet. That long, marvelous hair fell away from her face, revealing two bloody marks on the side of her neck. Another surprise—but it explained her fatigue and pale complexion. Apparently her devotion to the princess went beyond just defense. Noticing my scrutiny, Rose knocked some of her tangled hair forward to cover her neck.

Despite the hopelessness of her situation, I could see her lithe body preparing for another attack. I tensed in response, even though I didn't want this brave, beautiful, and wild girl to be my enemy. I wanted her as…what? I wasn't sure. Something more than an outmatched scuffle on a Portland street. There was too much potential here. This girl could be unstoppable if her talents were properly cultivated. I wanted to help her.

But I would fight her if I had to.

Suddenly, Princess Vasilisa caught hold of her friend's hand. "Rose. Don't."

For a moment, nothing happened, and we all stood frozen. Then, slowly, the tension and hostility eased out of Rose's body. Well, not all of the hostility. There was still a dangerous glint in her eyes that kept me on guard. The rest of her body language said that although she hadn't exactly admitted defeat , she had conceded to a truce—so long as I gave her no cause for alarm.

I didn't plan to. _I also don't plan on ever underestimating you again, wild girl,_ I thought, momentarily locking eyes with her. _And I'll make sure no one else ever underestimates you either._

Satisfied that she was pacified—at least momentarily—I dragged my eyes from her dark gaze and focused on the princess. After all, runaway or not, Vasilisa Dragomir was the last of a royal line, and certain protocols had to be followed. I bowed before her.

"My name is Dimitri Belikov. I've come to take you back to St. Vladimir's Academy, Princess."


	2. Chapter 2

When the girls accepted that they wouldn't get a chance to escape they were coming with us to the airport, to fly back to the academy.

I watched them, curious what they were thinking. Mostly what that wild girl was thinking. She didn't let the tense fall and it didn't look like she would in the next time. The both girls, the Dragomir princess and Rose Hathaway were talking in low voices with each other and I could guess that they were trying o find a way to run away again.

"Don't let them talk to each other!" I told Laurence. "Five minutes together, and they'll come up with an escape plan." Thereupon the new guardian was taking Rose to the back of the plane. She, herself threw a haughty look in my direction.

After that I sat down next to the pricess. That was the first time I actually got to watch her. I was to busy and stunned of watching Rose. Now I saw her fear of me and the whole situation. I felt a little sorry for her, but didn't know what to do for her. "You want some water?" I quested her. I didn't know what to do else. She was looking at me with a weird expression on her face, which showed something like astonishment but after all more fear. But she took the bottle and drank a sip of the water. To give her a little bit of normallity I picked up a magazin and skipped through it.

I looked on my watch and saw that we should land soon. But before that I wanted to talk to Rose,

so I stood up and went to her in the back. I changed the seat with Laurence and sat down next to her.

She turned demostrative away and looked out of the window, but I knew that she was aware of my presence. I waited if any reaction of her side would come. Nothing happend.

"Were you really going to attack all of us?" she didn't answer. "Doing that...protecting her like that...it was very brave." I paused. „Stupid, but still brave. Why did you even try it?"

She turned to me and stroke her marvelous hair behinde her ear and lookd at me. "Because I'm her guardian." She said in a very serious voice and turned around to the window again. For sure, she couldn't really be the princess's guardian, she wasn't even a guardian. But I was pretty sure that it wasn't wrong to consider Rose Hathaway as Vasilisa Dragomir's guardian. When she didn't say anything at all I went back to my old place and felt her burning look on my back.

We landed and escorted Rose and the princess directly in a car, so that they wouldn't even have a chance to run away again and drove to the academy.

When we arrived the sun was setting and the morning of our world started.

What I mean with that is that I am kind of a vampire, not like you know them, but similiar.

_I am a Dhampir, a mixture of Human and Moroi. I'm qualified to protect Moroi from the Strigoi._

_Moroi are the normal, but nice of all they are not undead. They drink blood, but do not kill their food can also eat normal food, but they need and prefer blood after all. Out of that they can walk in sunlight, even when it's weaken them. They can also control one of the four elements...water, fire, air and earth._

_The Striogoi are the bad Vampire race and can't go out in sunlight. They are undead and like to kill and destroy, for sure they are drinking blood too, but just blood._

We were now at the academy, an old church-like building.

When we went into the main teaching building of the advanced level, Rose came up to me.

"Hey, Comrade."

I ignored her. She shouldn't call me like that. I was pretty sure she didn't even know

what that meant. "Do you want to talk now?"

"Are you taking us to Kirova?"

"_Headmistress _Kirova," I corrected her.

" . she's still a self-righteousold bit,"

She stopped talking, when we entered the cafeteria. All Novices— another word for Damphirs in their schooling— and morois who were laughing and talking were remain silent when we walked in. I felt slightly sorry for them. Everyone were staring at them, different emotions shown on their faces.

We left the Cafeteria behinde and went intio Headmistress Kirova's office.

A few guardians left and now there were just Alberta, the leader of the guardians of the school and me. We occupied our positions on the wall and did nothing, but watching, like guardians does.

Headmitress Kirova looked at the princess and Rose with a devasting look and wanted to start with her tirade but PrinceVictor Dashkov, an old man, and old friend of Vasilisa's father beat her to it.

"Vasilisa." The Princess jumped up and run into his arms.

"Uncle." she whispered. It wasn't really her uncle, but over a few corners they were related.

"You have no idea, how glad I'm, to see you safe, Vasilisa." He looked to Rose.

"And you too, Rose." She nodded to him and looked a bit terrified.

Headmistress Kirova putted Vasilisa back to her seat to finally start with her roasting.

It was a very long tirade, but when she turned away from the princess to go on with Rose it got more interrsting.

„You, Miss Hathaway, broke the most sacred promise among our kind:

The promise of a guardian to protect a Moroi. It's a great trust. A trust that you violentlated by selfishly taking the princess away from

here. The Strigoi would love to finish off the Dragomirs; _you_ nearly enabled them to do it."

"Rose didn't kidnap me. I wanted to go. Don't blame her." The princess said.

Mrs Kirova went back and forth through her office. "Miss Dragomir, you could have been the one who orchestrated the entire plan for all I know, but it was still _her_responsibility to make sure you didn't carry it out. If she'd done her duty, she would have notified someone. If she'd done her duty, she would have kept you safe."

„I _did_do my duty!" Rose screamed and jumped up.

I winced, but I didn't do anything. She would hopefully not try to punch the headmisstress.

"I did keep her safe! I kept her safe when none of _you_ " She pointed out on us all with a sweeping gesture. "could do it. I took her away to protect her. I did what I

had to do. You certainly weren't going to."

"Miss Hathaway, forgive me if I fail to see the logic of how taking

her out of a heavily guarded, magically secured environment is protecting her. Unless there's something you aren't telling us?" "I see. Well, then. By my estimation, the only reason you left—aside from the novelty of it, no doubt—was to avoid the consequences of that horrible, destructive stunt you pulled just before your disappearance."

"No, that's not— "

Mrs Kirova didn't let Rose speak and wasn't looking forward to listen to the stroy of the both girls, which made me a little angry, because we would maybe find out the reason for their escaping, but not when she was talking the whole time by herself.

"And that only makes my decision that much easier. As a Moroi, the princess must continue on here at the Academy for her own safety, but we have no such obligations to you. You will be sent away as soon as possible."

I already knew that Rose's punishment would be big but that wasn't what I expected.

I looked to her to see how her cockiness faded. Now she had many different expressions on her face, from shock to just so much more. "I...what?"

Now Lissa stood up to speak for Rose. "You can't do that! She's my guardian!"

"She is no such thing, particularly since she isn't even a guardian at all. She's still a novice."

"But my parents—" retorted Vasilisa.

"I know what your parents wanted, God rest their souls, but things have changed. Miss Hathaway is expendable. She doesn't deserve to be a guardian, and she will leave."

"Where are you going to send me?To my mom in Nepal? Did she even know I was gone? Or maybe you'll send me off to my _father?_...Or maybe you're going to try to send me off to be a blood whore. Try that, and we'll be gone by the end of the day."

She saidwith an ice cold voice which almost brought me to shiver.

"Miss Hathaway," she hissed, "you are out of line."

No, she could not just get thrown out. I didn't say loud that I would make no one ever underestimate her again but I wanted to keep on my own promise.

"They have a bond." I said in a low voice. I knew that because I've watched them already for a while. I knew that Rose could see in Lissas head. Maybe this argument could change the headmistress's mind. Everyone turned around to me. Including Rose. I looked thraight into her eyes.

"Rose knows what Vasilisa is feeling. Don't you?"

"No…that's impossible. That hasn't happened in centuries." Mrs Kirova looked caught of guard. That wasn't what she expected. "It's obvious," I said. "I suspected as soon as I started watching them."

„That's is a gift," murmured Victor from his corner. "Arare and wonderful thing."

"The best guardians always had that bond," I replied "In the stories."

"Stories that are centuries old," she exclaimed. "Surely you aren't suggesting we let her stay at the academy after everything she's done?"

I shrugged. "She might be wild and disrespectful, but if she has potential—"

"Wild and disrespectful?" Rose squeaked. "Who the hell are you anyway? Outsourced help?"

"Guardian Belikov is the princess's guardian now," the headmistress said. "Her _sanctioned _guardian."

"You got cheap foreign labor to protect Lissa?"

Okay, that was what I ment with disrespectful...Out of that her parents were both not american either.

Kirova threw her hands up in exasperation and turned to me. "You see? Completely undisciplined! All the psychic bonds and _very_ raw potential in the world can't make up for that. A guardian without

discipline is worse than no guardian."

I didn't know if she would've said that when she wouldn't have been taht good guarded, but that didn't matter now.

"So teach her discipline. Classes just started. Put her back in and get her training again." I said then.

"Impossible. She'll still be hopelessly behind her peers."

"No, I won't," Rose replied. Not that that would've helped.

"Then give her extra training sessions,"

Mrs Kirova and I went on with arguing quiet a while, till we slowly came to an end.

"Who's going to put in the extra time?" demanded Mrs Kirova.""You?"

That was actually not what I tried to tell her. "Well, that's not what I—"

She crossed her arms with satisfaction. "Yes. That's what I thought."

I frowned and looked to the girls. That went all out else then I wanted it.

But what should I do? I couldn't let Rose go. It wasn't just because I felt sorry for her or because I wanted to keep the promise from me earlier but also because I was interrested in her, not like I wanted to date her, but she made me curious. She was so different.

"Yes, I can mentor Rose. I'll give her extra sessions along with her normal ones."

"And then what?" retorted headmistress Kirova angrily. "She goes unpunished?"

It was obvious that Rose and Mrs Kirova hated each other, but from an adult woman, who beared so much responsibility I would've thought about more self-control.

"Find some other way to punish her," I answered. "Guardian numbers have gone down too much

to risk losing another. A girl, in particular."

Victor suddenly spoke up from his corner. "I'm inclined to agree with Guardian Belikov. Sending Rose away would be a shame, a waste of talent."

Now Mrs Kirova turned back to Lissa. "Please, Ms. Kirova. Let Rose stay."

She had a weird way of saying that. Rose reaction showed that too, she winced slightly.

Lissa was using complusion I guessed. It was forbidden and also in this situation it was wrong.

The headmistress shiged. "If Miss Hathaway stays, here's how it will be." She turned to Rose

"Your continued enrollment at 's is strictly probationary. Step out of line _once,_ and you're gone. You will attend all classes and required trainings for novices your age. You will also train with Guardian Belikov in every spare moment you have—before _and_ after classes. Other than that, you are banned from all social activities, except meals, and will stay in your dorm. Fail to comply with any of this, and you will be sent…away."

Every free minute training? I actually _also_ wanted to have a little time for myself, but how it looked I wouldn't get it. I may read when she's warming up..._great_ freetime.

Now Rose gave a harsh laught "Banned from all social activities? Are you trying to keep us apart?" She nodded toward Lissa. "Afraid we'll run away again?"

Oh...she should shut up before Mrs Kirova is changing her mind, or I'll change mine.

"I'm taking precautions. As I'm sure you recall,you were never properly punished for destroying school property. You have a lot to make up for." Her thin lips tightened into a straight line.

"You are being offered a very generous deal. I suggest you don't let your attitude endanger it." Mrs Kirova said in a warning tone.

Rose wanted to argue again and I tried to warn her with a gaze of mine, to better let it be and take what she could get. She looked away and I didn't know if she understood my warning, but she said

"Fine.I accept. "


	3. Chapter 3

Once the discussion was finished and we were dismissed, Alberta and I were  
>very relieved to be leaving Headmistress Kirova's office. We headed outside to find<br>Rose waiting, casually leaning against the building wall.

As we started walking towards the gym, where the novices had their first period, Rose  
>trailed behind us. I knew that she was watching the both of us, I could feel her gaze<br>burning in my back. Fortunately and surprisingly for Rose, she remained quiet, not  
>say anything, and neither did we.<p>

When we entered through the doors to the gym all eyes turned to Rose. She paused  
>as she looked around searching for someone specific in the Novice group. After a<br>moment and a brief smirk, she found who she was looking for.  
>"Hey Mason, wipe the drool off your face. If you're going to think about me naked,<br>do it on your own time"  
>That there was exactly the kind of behaviour I would have expected from Rose, if I<br>went by the notes stated in her file.  
>A few snorts and snickers broke the silence, suddenly one of the novices, the boy<br>Rose referred to as Mason, gave her a lopsided smile. Mason Ashford, one of the  
>more experienced novices, had red hair, freckles and from what I had heard, he was<br>also very kind and supportive to the younger students.  
>"This is my time, Hathaway. I'm leading today's session." he said.<br>"Oh yeah?" Rose retorted with a curling smile on her lips "Huh. Well, I guess this is a  
>good time to think about me naked, then."<br>"It's always a good a time to think about you naked." a new voice broke the silence  
>and a shorter boy stepped up next to Mason, Eddie Castile.<p>

On that I just shook my head and walked away. "что не так с этой девушкой" I  
>muttered to myself. I sat down on a nearby bench and procedeed to watch the novices<br>training session to observe Rose and her skills, so that I knew what I had to deal with.  
>They began sparring with one another and to say I was surprised was an<br>understatement. Rose had slow response with her defense and sloppy movements, but  
>with the fierce determination I witnessed on the night Lissa and Rose were caught,<br>she had the potential to be a great guardian. Somehow I knew that we were in for a lot  
>of work.<p>

After making my observations, I decided to headed back to my dorm as I still had an  
>hour before my shift started. I could feel a slight tiredness catching up after the recent<br>events of the mission to re-capture the princess, the flight and then the meeting with  
>the headmistress. So I sat down with a coffee and one of my Western books.<p>

I didn't really have a problem with my work but I wasn't so excited for the next  
>lesson. I didn't like that guy who was giving the lesson in Bodyguard Theory.<br>Guardian Alto is just a few years older than me and I just didn't like how he dealt with  
>the students.<p>

I occupied my place on the wall, a few minutes before the lesson started and noticed  
>Rose sitting not far from me, situated in the back row of the class, playing with her<br>long brown hair. When Guardian Alto came in the room he widened his eyes in mock  
>surprise and went straight to Rose's desk.<p>

"What's this? No one told me we had a guest speaker here today. Rose Hathaway.  
>What a privilege! How very generous of you to take time out of your busy schedule<br>and share your knowledge with us." He gestured for her to stand up. "Well, come on,  
>come on. Don't sit there! Come up to the front so you can help me lecture the class."<br>She sank into her seat. "You don't really mean—"  
>"I mean exactly what I say, Hathaway. Go to the front of the class. "<p>

This was just unnecessary torture. Why would people do that? It wasn't like as if it  
>wouldn't have already been hard enough for Rose.<p>

Rose stud up and went in front of the class. She threw her hair back and looked to her  
>classmates.<br>"So, Hathaway," said Stan cheerfully and placed himself next to her. "Enlighten us  
>about your protective techniques."<br>"My...techniques?" She quested.  
>"Of course. Because presumably you must have had some sort of plan the rest of us<br>couldn't understand when you took an underage Moroi royal out of the Academy and  
>exposed her to constant Strigoi threats."<br>"We never ran into any Strigoi," She replied stiffly.  
>"Obviously," he said with a snicker. "I already figured that out, seeing as how you're<br>still alive."  
>Guardian Alto started to walk up and down in front of the class.<br>"So what'd you do? How'd you make sure she stayed safe? Did you avoid going out at  
>night?"<br>"Sometimes." She answered quietly.  
>"Sometimes," he repeated in a high-pitched voice.<p>

Dear Lord...how long will this go on?

"Well then, I suppose you slept during the day and stayed on guard at night."  
>Guardian Alto continued.<br>"Er...no."  
>"No? But that's one of the first things mentioned in the chapter on solo guarding. Oh<br>wait, you wouldn't know that because you weren't here." He stared down at Rose,  
>waiting for an answer that he could again cut short.<br>"I watched the area whenever we went out," Rose replied, just daring him to continue,  
>with rising anger.<br>"Oh? Well that's something. Did you use Carnegie's Quadrant Surveillance Method or  
>the Rotational Survey?"<br>Now she didn't say anything.  
>"Ah. I'm guessing you used the Hathaway Glance-Around-When-You-Remember-To<br>Method."  
>"No!" She exclaimed angrily. "That's not true. I watched her. She's still alive, isn't<br>she?"  
>He walked back over to Rose and leaned in towards her so he was inches from her<br>face.  
>"Because you got lucky." He smirked.<br>"Strigoi aren't lurking around every corner out there," She retorted. "It's not like what  
>we've been taught. It's safer than you guys make it sound."<br>"Safer? Safer? We are at war with the Strigoi!" Guardian Alto yelled.  
>"One of them could walk right up to you and snap your pretty little neck before you<br>even noticed him—and he'd barely break a sweat doing it. You might have more  
>speed and strength than a Moroi or a human, but you are nothing, nothing, compared<br>to a Strigoi. They are deadly, and they are powerful. And do you know what makes  
>them more powerful?"<p>

She turned her face to me. A begging look on her face. But should I do? I wanted  
>to storm over to the front of the class, to protect her from his threats, his tone, his<br>accusation that she was unfit to be a guardian.  
>However, I didn't lead the lesson and out of that I had to admit that Guardian Alto was<br>right, doesn't matter if he was exposing Rose or not. So I just kept my guardian mask  
>on and did nothing.<p>

"Moroi blood," She whispered.  
>"What was that?" asked Guardian Alto loudly. " didn't catch it."<br>She spun around and faced him again. "Moroi blood! Moroi blood makes them  
>stronger."<br>He nodded in satisfaction and took a few steps back. "Yes. It does. It makes them  
>stronger and harder to destroy. They'll kill and drink from a human or dhampir, but<br>they want Moroi blood more than anything else. They seek it. They've turned to the  
>dark side to gain immortality, and they want to do whatever they can to keep that<br>immortality. Desperate Strigoi have attacked Moroi in public. Groups of Strigoi have  
>raided academies exactly like this one. There are Strigoi who have lived for thousands<br>of years and fed off generations of Moroi. They're almost impossible to kill. And  
>that is why Moroi numbers are dropping. They aren't strong enough—even with<br>guardians— to protect themselves. Some Moroi don't even see the point of running  
>anymore and are simply turning Strigoi by choice. And as the Moroi disappear..."<br>"...so do the dhampirs," Rose finished the sentence.

"well, it looks like you learned something after all. Now we'll have to see if you can  
>learn enough to pass this class and qualify for your field experience next semester."<br>Guardian Alto raised his hand suggesting Rose was allowed to go back to her seat.  
>There she sat in silence, for the remainder of the class.<p>

It wasn't until lunch time that I saw Rose again, stomping over the campus to the  
>cafeteria. My long legs meant I only needed to take a few long strides to catch up with<br>her.

"I suppose you saw what happened in Stan's class?" She asked.  
>"Yes." I didn't make me the effort of correcting her because of the use of his first<br>name.  
>"And you don't think that was unfair?" She went on.<br>"Was he right? Do you think you were fully prepared to protect Vasilisa?"  
>She looked down at the ground. "I kept her alive," She mumbled.<br>"How did you do fighting against your classmates today? If you can't fight them —"  
>"Yeah, yeah, I know," She snapped at me.<br>"You're strong and fast by nature. You just need to keep yourself disciplined and  
>catch up with your training. Didn't you play any sports while you were gone?"<br>"Sure...now and then." Rose answered.  
>"You didn't join any teams?"<br>"Too much work. If I'd wanted to practice that much, I'd have stayed here."  
>I looked at her with an exasperated look. "You'll never be able to really protect the<br>princess if you don't hone your skills. You'll always be lacking."  
>"I'll be able to protect her," She said firm.<br>"You have no guarantees of being assigned to her, you know—for your field  
>experience or after you graduate." I retorted.<br>"No one wants to waste the bond— but no one's going to give her an inadequate  
>guardian either. If you want to be with her, then you need to work for it. You have<br>your lessons. You have me. Use us or don't. You're an ideal choice to guard Vasilisa  
>when you both graduate—if you can prove you're worthy. I hope you will."<br>"Lissa, call her Lissa," was her only reply.

As I walked away, I left her to contemplate her situation and the decisions she have to  
>start making...and hoped she would make the right one. <p>

**A/N **  
><strong>I hope you liked the third chapter! <strong>  
><strong>In this Chapter I tried to respond to his thoughts more. I hope I succeeded. <strong>  
><strong>Please review and tell me what you think, what I could do better, etc. :)<strong> 


	4. Chapter 4-5

**A/N**

**Dimitri isn't really much in the fourth chapter so I added the fifth to it.**

**It's after all a little shorter than the last ones...I hope you like it after all!**

**Please Review! :)**

I went to the cafeteria to get my lunch and after that I had a few more shifts.

I was standing in the back of the room again. That was what a normal day of me looked like.

Four hours later I headed to my dorm and putted on my sportswear and went then to the gym, where I waited for Rose, but when she didn't turned up in the next few minutes I searched for her. I already thought that she would come to late or wouldn't even come.

"All right then, we'll see how this goes. If anything goes wrong—anything at all—we leave. No arguments." I was astonished that Rose really thought that she could run away a second time. I'd really like to hear her plan for that.

"Rose?" I said with a threatening voice. The both girls were looking up to me, both shoked looks on their faces. They feared that I heard what they were talking about. And I had heard it.

"You're late for practice," I said evenly, even when I was a little dissapointed.

"Princess." I said with a small nod to her. Then Rose and I were walking to the gym.

Suddenly Rose stopped walking. I turned around to look what happend.

"What's wrong?" She didn't answer. She actually didn't do anything at all. She just stared in the emptiness. Now she really started to scare me. "Rose?" When she didn't react I leaned down to her and grabbed her shoulder. "Rose? Rose?" I slightly shook her and finally she lost that weird expression.

She blinked a few times.

"Are you all right?" I quested her with real worry.

"I…yeah. I was…I was with Lissa…" She putted a hand to her forehead. "I was in her head."

"Her…head?" I asked confused.

"Yeah. It's part of the bond." She didn't say more to that, even when I would've liked to know more about it. But that didn't matter now, I first had to make sure that the princess was okay.

"Is she all right?"

"Yeah, she's…" She hesitated, as if she didn't really know if the princess was _really_ okay.

"She's not in danger," She said, sounding a little nervous.

"Can you keep going?" I quested concerned.

"Yeah.I'm fine."

We went to the gym and she was going to the dressing room to change her cloth.

"Hey comrade, it was a long day and I already had to fight hard, therefore I wanted to ask if you can't let me off for today."

I laughed about that.

"Why is that funny?" She asked.

"Oh, you were serious." My smile dropped.

"Of course I was! Look, I've technically been awake for _two_ days. Why do we have to start this training now? Let me go to bed," She whined. "It's just one hour."

I crossed my arms and looked down at her.

"How do you feel right now? After the training you've done so far?"

"I hurt like hell."

"You'll feel worse tomorrow."

"So?"

"So, better to jump in now while you still feel…not as bad."

"What kind of logic is that?" She retorted.

She didn't argue anymore as I led her into the weight room. I showed her a few weights and reps she sould do and went to a bench in a corner where my old, favourite Western Novel was laying.

Every now and then I looked up to see if she was doing what I said.

When she finished I stood beside her and demonstrated a few cool-down stretches.

"How'd you end up as Lissa's guardian?" She asked suddenly. "You weren't here a few years ago. Were you even trained at this school?"

I first didn't answer. She wasn't here to ask about my live and past but at the end I thought that it wouldn't change anything.

"No. I attended the one in Siberia."

"Whoa. That's got to be the only place worse than Montana."

That amused me but I tried to hide it. I really loved Siberia and she probably didn't even know how it looked like there.

"After I graduated, I was a guardian for a Zeklos lord. He was killed recently."

I wasn't on shift when he got killed but I made me after all allegations. I should have been there. He shouldn't be dead by now. I really liked him, he was a nice guy around my age and I always felt compfortable around him.

"They sent me here because they needed extras on campus. When the princess turned up, they assigned me to her, since I'd already be around. Not that it matters until she leaves campus."

"Did this lord die on your watch?"

"No. He was with his other guardian. I was away."

It had been my free day and I tried after all to admit that it wasn't my fault. I hadn't been in the position to help.

"Hey, did you help come up with the plan to get us back? Because it was pretty good.

Brute force and all that." Rose changed the subject. I was relieved about that.

But now I curiously arched an eyebrow. "You're complimenting me on that?"

"Well, it was a hell of a lot better than the last one they tried."

"Last one?" I asked irritated.

"Yeah. In Chicago. With the pack of psi-hounds."

"This was the first time we found you. In Portland ."

She sat up from my stretches and crossed her legs. "Um, I don't think I imagined psi-hounds.

Who else could have sent them? They only answer to Moroi. Maybe no one told you about it."

"Maybe" I said dismissively, but I didn't belive in that.

The rest of the lesson we remained in silence.

After the training lesson I finally had finished my working day too and went to my dorm.

There I switched the TV on and watched a little bit till I got to tired and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**In the sixth chapter Dimitri is just mentioned one time but I tried to made up something new. I hope you like it and please review! **

**I also wanted to thank VAGypsy for helping me! :)**

I had spent the past hour in the gym between beating the dummies to a pulp and running

to exhaustion trying to understand Rose and how I was suppose to train such a strong but

unpredictable novice.

As I walked out the door, heading to my dorm in preparation for my next shift, Alberta

caught up to me.

"Hey Dimitri, can I talk to you for a second?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Sure." It came more out like a question because I had really no idea what she wanted to

talk about, she didn't sound like it was too serious or urgent.

"I was meeting with Headmistress Kirova this morning and she mentioned that she wanted

to see you, possibly about Rose and her training schedule."

"Really?" I enquired; after all, I had barely begun her lessons.

"She didn't go into specifics, but I would head over to her office as soon as you can" Alberta

replied.

I really didn't want to go meet with the Headmistress right now. I planned to go take a

shower and relax in my dorm before my next shift started but it looked like taking a break

would have to wait. "Okay, thank you Alberta, I'll head straight over."

She nodded and headed towards the guardian office.

I hurried to my dorm and took a quick shower. I grabbed some fresh clothes out of my

wardrobe, which was easy, because the most of my closet consisted of guardian uniforms,

which were a composite of simple black pants and jacket with a white shirt. All guardians

always wore the same black attire.

After I was dressed and looking respectful again, I hurried out down the halls toward

Headmistress Kirovas office.

I knocked, waiting for an invitation then headed in. The headmistress looked up from a few

papers, which lay in front of her on her desk.

"Ahh...Guardian Belikov." She nodded. "Good that you're here. I need to talk to you."

"Alberta let me know that you wished to see me Headmistress."

She pushed her glasses up. "Rose was yesterday here. She advised me of her religious needs

and that she would like to visit the church to worship in two days time."

She gave me a look, which she was sure that she didn't believe that Rose had any religious

needs but had to consider the request. I really couldn't see that Rose was a churchgoer

either.

"Of course, I have allowed her to go to the church but I would prefer someone to keep

an eye on her. I understand that you attend worship at the church, is this correct?" She

continued.

I hesitated before answering. She was right; I was always attending services in the church,

but less because I believed in god, more so that it gave me peace somehow.

I admit that I listen to what the priest said but couldn't say that I took much in.

For me, it was a time where I could think within the quiet walls and enjoy the peace.

Every now and then there would be a number of students were chatting quietly, but then

there was always just the clear voice of the priest presiding the tales of our Saint Vladimir.

Saint Vladimir was Moroi and the reason the school was named as such.

I could already think about what was coming. I really didn't want anyone to take disrupt my

small amount of peace during that time, but what could I do? This was my duty.

"Yes, I regularly attend these services." I said.

"Good. You wouldn't have a problem to keep an eye on Rose, during these times, would

you?" She quested.

"No, of course not."

"Great, now that's all sorted I will let you get back out there, I'm sure you have work to

attend too."

I nodded and headed out of the office again to head to my shift, which by looking at hallway

clock started in a matter of minutes.

Two days later and here I was sitting in the church. I was a little earlier then normal; this

allowed just a minute for myself. A few minutes later the first students came in and sat

down, I looked up again and noticed Vasilissa and Rose finally entering the room. They sat

a few benches in front of me still chatting away; I breathed deeply remembering how I had

promised to keep an eye on Rose.

The thing was I didn't do it because I had to, but because she looked so beautiful. She wore

a everyday dress but it fitted perfectly to the occasion. It was normal that you had to wear

better clothes on Sunday in the church but that actually didn't matter. She could have worn

her workout clothes and still would've looked stunningly beautiful after all, but given a

choice, I preferred that dress that hugged her curves and flowed freely down to her knees.

I had to stop thinking about this. I don't know why Ieven started with that.

The priest, discussing the trials of strength displayed by Saint Vladimir and his guardian

Anna, brought me out of my thoughts but after a minute I was lost in beauty before me.

My eyes flicked to Rose and saw her gaze in my direction. On the whole she was more people watching than listening I summarized.

The priest continued with his rendition of St Vladimir's tales, when I saw Rose's head suddenly snap up and focus for the first time tonight. I wondered what it was that had caught Rose's complete attention. For the remainder of the sermon, I juggled my attention between both Rose and the priest.

When the worship ended and I noticed Rose swiftly approached the front of the church to

speak to the priest. What they talked about I couldn't be sure but I was pretty sure it had

something to do with the context of the sermon. They talked seriously, both keeping their

voices low. The priest handed Rose a book and with that she promptly left the church and

her friends, heading back to her dorm.


	6. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Thank you for the nice reviews!**

**I hope you like this next chapter! It's a bit longer then the last ones.**

**I'm busy with school, so I can't post as often as I want to but I try my best!**

**I also tried to bring Dimitri's past and memories in it!**

**This chap made much fun, mostly the Romitri parts for sure!**

**You'll see Dimitri is falling slowly in love with Rose...and in the next chapter all at once... ;)**

A couple weeks passed and it was already obvious that she become much

better. She got stronger and her techniques had improved. I also had enjoyed teaching

her, but of course, I couldn't show that. It was my job and I had the feeling that she

wouldn't put in the same amount of effort, if she'd known that I didn't have a problem

with being around her.

Today, I was laying on the mat in the middle of the gym, listening to old 80's music

and reading one of my Western novels. When Rose strolled in the gym for her

morning lesson, I didn't need to looked up at her, I was already anticipating a smart

comment to either my novel or taste in music.

In this case it was the music. The song heard throughout the gym was 'When Doves

Cry' by Prince and I was pretty sure that she hated it, it was also what encouraged me.

"Whoa, Dimitri, I realize this is actually a current hit in Eastern Europe right now, but

do you think we could maybe listen to something that wasn't recorded before I was

born?" This was what she opened with? Yeah...good morning Rose!

My eyes flickered towards her but I didn't move.

"What does it matter to you? I'm the one who's going to be listening to it. You'll be

outside running." I always let her stretch before she had to run but she still didn't see

the sense in it though.

She made a face and then focused on setting one of her legs up on the bars to

stretched her hamstrings.

"Hey, what's with all the running, anyway? I mean, I realize the importance of

stamina and all that, but shouldn't I be moving on to something with a little punching?

They're still killing me in group practice."

"Maybe you should hit harder," I replied drily.

"I'm serious."

"Hard to tell the difference." I sat the book down on my chest but didn't move from

my current position.

"My job is to get you ready to defend the Princess and fight dark creatures, right?" I

asked.

"Yup." It was so cute the way she popped out the 'p' in her words.

"So tell me this: suppose you manage to run off with Princess Vasilisa again and take

her off to the mall. While you're there, a Strigoi comes at you. What will you do?"

"Depends on what store we're in."

I looked at her with my serious mask, not accepting of her first reply.

"Fine. I'll stab him with a silver stake."

I sat up and crossed my legs. "Oh?" I raised my eyebrows. "Do you have a silver

stake? Do you even know how to use one?"

She looked away and scowled. "Okay. I'll cut his head off."

"Ignoring the fact that you don't have a weapon to do that, how will you compensate

for the fact that he may be a foot taller than you?" I retorted.

She straightened up from touching her toes, annoyed. "Fine, then I'll set him on fire."

"Again, with what?"

"All right, I give up. You've already got the answer. You're just messing with me. I'm

at the mall and I see a Strigoi. What do I do?"

I looked at her and didn't blink. "You run."

I kept my smile hidden. I loved those conversations. I always won.

Once Rose finished her stretches, I told her that I would run with her today.

We started at a slow run but soon picked up speed. Not long into the 6th lap she fell

behind so I slowed down to equal her pace. I knew something was bothered her as she

ran faster so again I matched her speed.

When we just had three more rounds to run as few novices came over to watch Rose

and I running around the track.

"Good form, Rose!" yelled Mason. Really? Mason Ashford again.

She smiled at him and waved. Something on that made me angry. She should

concentrate on our running, her training and not those young males.

"You're slowing down," I snapped at her. "Is this why your times aren't getting any

faster? You're easily distracted?"

She increased her speed once more, until we finished our twelve laps and I checked

the time. I knew that she was faster this time, but when I looked on the watch, I saw

that she shaved two whole minutes.

"Not bad, huh?" She crowed when we headed back in again.

"Looks like I could get as far as the Limited before the Strigoi got me at the mall. Not

sure how Lissa would do."

I had tortured her enough for today and thought about saying something nice. "If she

was with you, she'd be okay."

She looked up at me in surprise and I had to hide my smile threatening to emerge

from behind my guardian mask. It was obvious that she liked hearing the compliment

from me. Although, I tried never to compliment her during her training, we both

needed this time to focus.

Suddenly she got that distant look, which meant that she was no longer focused on

where she was, she was in Vasilisa's head. I thought that it must have been scary to be

in someone elses head but to have someone else in my head was even more

frightening. I wanted to ask if she was ok, if Lissa was in trouble but when that look

disappeared, Rose just turned and ran out of the gym.

I followed her right behind. I had never seen her running that fast and I needed a few

seconds to catch up. "Rose, what's wrong? Did something happen to Lissa?"

She didn't answer, she just kept running, straight to the Moroi dorm.

Rose ran right into Vasilisa's arms. Her whole face was

covered with tears.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Rose demanded, clutching her arms, to get Lissa to

look at her. The princess didn't answer, but flung her arms around Rose, subbing into

her chest.

Rose muttered to her that everything was going to be all right, while I searched round for

any immediate threat. I didn't like not knowing what was going on but I

understood and let them a moment before we went in to see what had happened.

In the entrance hall I questioned the hall matron in the office, then I went upstairs with

Rose and the princess.

When we came up to the room, Lissa slowly opened the door. I finally saw the image

that the Princess so distressed. On her pillow laid a wild red fox. It's throat had been

slashed, its body and a large portion of the pillow was covered in blood.

I didn't grimace even when nausea came over me. I entered the room not only to the

princess to make sure that she was okay but to assess the situation before I informed

the other guardians.

She actually didn't look okay but now she had Rose for some comfort. I walked to the

fox and was careful to not touch it. It was obvious that someone had slashed the throat

with a knife and then brought it directly here. The blood was fresh and formed a big,

red pool right on Vasilisa's bed. The fox stared up to the ceiling.

Suddenly the hall matron, Headmistress Kirova and three other guardians stood in the

door way. The hall matron looked like she was about to pass out, even the

Headmistress looked shocked, but she could recover fast. The three guardians showed

no reaction, hardened face like me.

I had informed Headmistress Kirova and the guardians about the situation Rose and I

had found and they then preceded to talk to Lissa to find out the full story.

In that time I looked around the room. Natalie, Lissa's room mate, had a lot of stuff in

her half of the room. Lissa against that had nearly nothing in her room, but on the wall

was hanging a picture of her and Rose. I couldn't stop looking at it. It couldn't have

been taken that long ago, both girls were dressed as fairies and with huge smiles.

It reminded me of my older sister Karolina, Tasha, an old friend of my family and

myself when we were younger. They dressed up as fairies too and being the little

brother, I was dragged into dressing up as well.

I had gotten angry at my sister for just coming up with the idea of this, it wasn't

already enough that I got married at least two times a week with their dolls. Although,

now I had to smile at these memories. At the end I could be a superhero instead of a fairy which I was glad about.

Suddenly I heard Rose's voice behind me. I turned around and saw that she was

already talking to the Headmistress telling her that Lissa was in danger but it didn't

appear that they were paying much attention to her.

Rose turned away from her and muttered something sounding like "Isn't it evidence

enough that there's suddenly a dead animal lying on her bed?"

She returned to Lissa's side as the Princess started talking. "It was still alive when I

got back. Barely. Oh God, it was twitching. It must have suffered so much."

Vasilisa's room mate had entered the room and watched Rose and the princess. I also

watched them now, curious about what they spoke.

"Did you—?" Rose clutched her arms, forcing her to talk to her.

"No. I wanted to…I started to…"

"Then forget about it," Rose said sharply. "It's stupid. Somebody's stupid joke. They'll

clean it up. Probably even give you a new room if you want."

"Rose…do you remember…that one time…"

"Stop it. Forget about it. This isn't the same thing." "What if someone saw? What if

someone knows?…" Lissa questioned, becoming slightly hysterical.

Rose tightened her grip and Vasilisa flinched slightly.

"No. It's not the same. It has nothing to do with that. Do you hear me? It's going to be

okay. Everything's going to be okay." Lissa nodded but didn't look like she believed

her.

Until now I thought the princess believed in everything Rose said, she trusted her.

It made me even more curious what it was that made them so nervous.

"Get this cleaned up, and find out if someone saw anything." Headmistress Kirova

snapped at the matron. I felt sorry for her. She did, after all look like she'd pass out

any second now.

I brought Rose back to the Dhampirs dorm and was glad to have a short time alone

with her. I needed to question her about these events and anything she might have left

out. I hoped that she trusted me enough to tell me. I had the feeling that she was

someone you could always trust and hoped she could feel the same with me.

"You know something Rose. Something about what happened. Is this what you meant

when you told the Headmistress that Lissa was in danger?" Maybe I should have

started with a bit less force, though.

"I don't know anything. It's just some sick joke." She retorted in a harsh voice.

"Do you have any idea who'd do it? Or why?"

She paused and seriously thought about, if she knew someone who could've done that,

what gave me the hope that she'd open up, but then she simply stated, "No. No clue."

"Rose, if you know something, tell me. We're on the same side. We both want to

protect her. This is serious."

She spun around, anger screamed out of her body language, her tone, and much more

in the way she screamed at me.

"Yeah, it is serious. It's always serious, and you have me doing laps every day when I

should be learning to fight and defend her! If you want to help her, then teach me

something! Teach me how to fight. I already know how to run away."

It didn't fit in the situation, I knew that but I couldn't get around of thinking how

beautiful she looked at this moment. She always showed that passion towards

everything. It astonished me every time. I admired it.

I didn't know what to say now. I saw her running to Lissa today and she was fast, she

knew enough about running and even when she didn't tell me what the danger was, I

knew there was one and I wanted her to prepare for it. But now she first had to go to

school, so I beckoned her forward.

"Come on. You're late for practice."


	7. Chapter 8-9

**A/N**

**Next Chap is up!**

**I hope you like it and please review...**

**you can also tell me ideas for the coming chapters! :)**

I was resting in my dorm before my next shift, thinking about the conversation Rose and

I had while accompanying her to class. It had me so confused and I just didn't know why

I had reacted so strongly at her behavior. She was always beautiful and her passion just

made her even more so, but I knew I had to stop thinking about her like this.

I took a deep breath and thought back to what she had told me earlier during training.

She wasn't the best student in her class. She was actually behind in most of her classes

but I also knew that she wasn't any different to the time before Lissa and Rose ran away

from St Vladimir's. She was actually smarter than she gave herself credit for and for the

life of me, I didn't know why she put more effort into her schoolwork.

However, when she was training at the gym she was amazing. Although, she didn't win our

sparring matches, I could already see huge improvement. She had a long way to catch up

but she the amount of strength and determination Rose had, would possibly make her one

of the greatest guardians. She just had to take that same amount of energy and focus.

Today, I was glad when my shift was over and nothing spectacular happened. I had been

looking forward to the end of the day when I had another training lesson with Rose.

When she arrived for her lesson, she began her stretches and then hastily took off for a

run. This time I didn't accompany her instead I remained inside cleaning up the gym and

equipment then returned to read my novel, awaiting her return.

We spent yet another lesson with more laps, more running and hopefully more focus.

I need to teach her that if you can't fight, you need to know how to run.

After the lesson with Rose was over, I arrived back at my dorm and switched the TV on.

There had to be something that could take my mind off Rose, even for just a few minutes.

When I decided that there was nothing of interest, I switched to an old 80's music channel

and headed into my kitchen to make something for dinner. Pasta was quick and easy to

cook up tonight, I didn't have the concentration for anything more elaborate. I was

cleaning up my dishes when I heard knocking on my door.

I went to the door and saw Alberta standing in front of me.

"Hey, Dimitri!"

"What's up?" Normally no one came to my room, so seeing Alberta there I suspected was

for more than a friendly chat.

"Its Rose. It was reported that Rose was seen sneaking into one of the free lounges with

non other than Jesse Zeklos." I hadn't thought about that.

"What?" This didn't surprise me as I had heard of her reputation but I thought she was

better than to get involved with a Royal Moroi, especially one like Jesse.

"I thought you could accompany me and help sort this out."

I thought that just because I was required to give her extra training lessons, didn't mean I

had to look out for her. Not because of stuff like that.

"Yes, of course." Was all I could reply.

I hurried over to the Dhampirs dorm with Alberta, as she lead the way to the lounge

area and showed me the room Rose and Jesse had to be in. Alberta had to go back to her shift, so I went quietly to the room and listened.

"Don't," I heard Rose's warning voice.

"You know you want to." Jesse's voice held excited wonder. "I can tell."

"No, I don't."

"You do. How—hey, have you done it before?"

"No," She scoffed. "Of course not."

"You act like you have. You got excited when I was by your neck."

"You're a good kisser," This made my stomach turn, I couldn't tell if it was because he

said that she'd like him to bite her or because of she had been kissing him.

Of course I suspected that she fed Lissa when they were away, but I was a little shocked

by the statement that she was addicted to it.

I really didn't want to think about Rose kissing that idiot. I clenched my teeth together.

"Don't you think everyone would know if I was giving blood?" Rose questioned

"Unless you weren't doing it before you left. You did it while you were gone, didn't you?

You fed Lissa." Jesse replied. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Of course not,"

"It was the only way. You didn't have feeders. Oh, man." Jesse forced.

"She found some, plenty of humans are into it." I knew Rose was trying to deflect his line

of questioning.

"Sure," Although I doubt Jesse was convinced.

"I'm not a blood whore," She snapped.

"But you want to. You like it. All you Dhampir girls do."

Oh, this asshole should really stop talking about Dhampir girls like this.

Most Dhampirs have a natural aversion against most royal Moroi and if this

condescending tone was commonly used, you could see why.

We, the Dhampirs were just there to protect them. The Dhampir women who didn't

graduate to become guardians, because they decided to have families were considered

cheap because they reduced the ranks of guardians causing the Moroi more danger.

Many of them slept with Moroi men, who let the men, bite them during sex. These

women were known as bloodwhores.

In my opinion 'bloodwhore' wasn't the right word for the most Dhampir women. I myself

was raised in one of these communes. My mother, grandmother, three sisters and now

also my nephew lived in one and they never gave blood to Moroi men.

"Stop it, I told you, I'm not like that. But if you want something to do with your mouth, I

can give you some ideas." She said calmly.

"Yeah? Like wha—?"

That was the point where I got to sick to listen to it and I didn't want to give Jesse another

chance to have his hands all over Rose.

I burst into the room, surprising both Rose and Jesse Zeklos who were still sitting too

close together.

It took me only three steps to reach the couch they sat on and jerked Jesse up and away

from Rose by his shirt.

"What's your name?" I barked.

"J-Jesse, sir. Jesse Zeklos, sir." It filled me a bit with satisfaction that he feared me.

"Mr. Zeklos, do you have permission to be in this part of the dorm?"

"No, sir."

"Do you know the rules about male and female interactions around here?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then I suggest you get out of here as fast as you can before I turn you over to someone

who will punish you accordingly. If I ever see you like this again" —I pointed to where

Rose cowered, half-dressed, on the couch—"will be the one to punish you. And it will

hurt. A lot. Do you understand?"

Of course I wouldn't punch him. I wasn't allowed to; otherwise I would have already

given him something to remember tonight.

I was surprised how pent-up I was. This was not the first time I had caught students

making out, but seeing Rose in that situation was very different.

Jesse swallowed, eyes wide. "Yes, sir!"

"Then go."

Jesse ran out of the room, leaving Rose and me alone in the lounge.

I then turned to her, a dangerous glint in my eyes. I was right to begin with my tirade of

telling her how wrong it was but when I finally really looked at her I went blank.

She was so, _so_ beautiful. When I said that she was beautiful in that dress she wore that

day in the church, then she looked like an angel now. She wore tight skinny jeans and a

lacy black bra, her shirt laid next to the couch. I looked at her face, her body. She was so

perfect.

She flushed, which made her even more beautiful, so beautiful it hurt me.

I thought about how it would've been, being the one with her on that couch.

I wanted to know how it was to touch her and to feel her marvelous hair between my

fingers. What it would be like to kiss her and I wondered what she thought about me. I

never cared so much about the opinion of someone else like the one of hers in that

moment...

"You see something you like?" She asked suddenly and brought me back out of my

numbness and my thoughts.

It was also the moment I realized what I had actually thought there.

"Get dressed." My face hardened, but it never felt so hard to keep control.

How could I think this way about her? She was my student. I wasn't allowed to think so.

"How'd you find me? You following me to make sure I don't run away?"

"Be quiet," I snapped and leaned down so that we were at eye level. "A janitor saw you

and reported it. Do you have any idea how stupid this was?"

"I know, I know, the whole probation thing, right?"

"Not just that. I'm talking about the stupidity of getting in that kind of situation in the

first place."

"I get in that kind of situation all the time, Comrade. It's not a big deal."

"Stop calling me that. You don't know even know what you're talking about."

"Sure I do. I had to do a report on Russia and the R.S.S.R. last year."

This was already silly. "U.S.S.R. And it is a big deal for a Moroi to be with a Dhampir

girl. They like to brag."

"So?" Was her only remark.

"So?" I didn't wanted to look disgusted but I had the feeling that that was right what it

looked like.

"So don't you have any respect? Think about Lissa. You make yourself look cheap. You

live up to what a lot of people already think about Dhampir girls, and it reflects back on

her. And me."

"Oh, I see. Is that what this is about? Am I hurting your big, bad male pride? Are you

afraid I'll ruin your reputation?" She bursted out. I don't know how but this made me even

more angry.

"My reputation is already made, Rose. I set my standards and lived up to them long ago.

What you do with yours remains to be seen. Now get back to your room—if you can

manage it without throwing yourself at someone else." I didn't want to be mean to her but

I was so angry but even more disappointed.

"Is that your subtle way of calling me a slut?"

"I hear the stories you guys tell. I've heard stories about you." Instantly, I saw the hurt

that I had caused her. She looked away, trying to hold her tears back.

"Why is it wrong to…I don't know, have fun? I'm seventeen, you know. I should be able

to enjoy it."

"You're seventeen, and in less than a year, someone's life and death will be in your hands.

If you were human or Moroi, you could have fun. You could do things other girls could."

I understood her point and it was unfair, but this is the life we lead. I lowered my tone to

sound more gentle, also to make up for what I had said before.

"But you're saying I can't."

I just realized now another reason why I was so angry, another reason why I was so

disappointed.

Jesse Zeklos reminded me on Ivan, not just because he was also a Zeklos, but also

because they looked alike. It hurt me thinking of my friend.

I often thought of Ivan, he was one of these royal Moroi, but he was nice and gentle. Ivan

and I grew very close over the years, he treated me like a brother not just his guardian

and now, now he was dead.

"When I was seventeen, I met Ivan Zeklos. We weren't like you and Lissa, but we

became friends, and he requested me as his guardian when I graduated. I was the top

student in my school. I paid attention to everything in my classes, but in the end, it wasn't

enough. That's how it is in this life. One slip, one distraction…" I sighed. "And it's too

late."

"Jesse's a Zeklos." she realized.

"I know."

"Does it bother you? Does he remind you of Ivan?" I knew Rose was trying to be nice,

trying to understand.

"It doesn't matter how I feel. It doesn't matter how any of us feel."

I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want her to see how much it hurt me, that I was the

reason that my friend died.

"But it does bother you. You hurt. Every day. Don't you? You miss him." Rose looked

deep into my eyes like she knew me.

I was surprised. No one ever figured that out. Till now I actually was glad that no one had.

I remembered when I thought how awful I thought it would be to have someone in my

mind when I'd be Lissa. And abruptly I felt like this was exactly what she'd done. She

saw something that no one ever had seen of me before. It scared me.

Suddenly I realized that I was probably just staring in surprise, so I tried to guard my feelings again.

"It doesn't matter how I feel. They come first. Protecting them."

"Yeah. They do."

A long silence fell before I spoke again. I was reminded on the first day I had met her,

the day I promised myself to never underestimate her. I thought about telling her that I

would train her to fight.

"You told me you want to fight, to _really_ fight. Is that still true?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

"Rose…I can teach you, but I have to believe you're dedicated. Really dedicated. I can't

have you distracted by things like this." I gestured around the lounge. "Can I trust you?"

"Yes. I promise."

"All right. I'll teach you, but I need you strong. I know you hate the running, but it really

is necessary. You have no idea what Strigoi are like. The school tries to prepare you, but

until you've seen how strong they are and how fast…well, you can't even imagine. So I

can't stop the running and the conditioning. If you want to learn more about fighting, we

need to add more training sessions. It'll take up more of your time. You won't have much

left for your homework or anything else. You'll be tired. A lot." I would be too. But I felt

like it was the right thing to do.

"It doesn't matter. If you tell me to do it, I'll do it."

I watched her for another few seconds. I tried to let it look like as if I'd try to find out if I

could really believe her, even thought I actually had the urge to look at her again.

I gave her sharp nod. "We'll start tomorrow"

Rose went out of the room and I stood alone in the lounge.

I took a deep breath before I went back to my room; my heart still pounding against my ribs.


End file.
